


A Saga of Rebellions

by Blase29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blase29/pseuds/Blase29
Summary: The story takes place in the year 322 AC. 17 years have passed since the aftermath of the destruction of King’s Landing and the election of Bran the Broken to the Six Kingdoms. Much has changed since then.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This story is ongoing. There will be multiple plot points and multiple characters to follow. There is also a multitude of new characters in which the chapters will be focusing on. Mainly because of the story taking place 17 years after the finale and new characters will be introduced, one way or another. This chapter is just setup for the coming chapters. There is more to come.

A rebellious Iron Islands and Dorne broke off from the Six Kingdoms 3 years after the election, creating great Civil War and unrest. The Civil War has been called the War of Salt and Sand. The child of Yara Greyjoy, Dalton Greyjoy, takes up the mantle of King of Salt and Rock after Yara’s untimely death in the Fall of Crakehall. Dalton has garnered the alias, the Bane of the Westerlands for his ferociousness and ruthless nature towards the Westerlands.  
  
Bran has not been the best king. While peace has been sustained throughout the Six Kingdoms from help by the other lords of the Kingdom(the Reach, the Riverlands, and the Westerlands), the War of Salt and Sand has created tension and unrest. Tyrion, now Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock, tries to quell the unrest, but is thwarted by the Ironborn and the Dornish everytime. Tyrion travels to the Basilisk Isles in search of a man called the Demon of the Seas to help defeat the Ironborn and the Dornish.  
  
In the North, Queen Sansa has been adamant and proud of her rule. Peace and prosperity has grown in the North for all those 17 years, but many northern houses have become testy. Some of the Northern lords believe that Sansa stole the crown from Jon, since they are no longer a part of the Six Kingdoms and Jon can come back to the North at any time since the Six Kingdoms no longer have any authority over the Night's Watch, resulting in many factions throughout the years supporting a restoration of Jon as King in the North. On top of that, Sansa hasn’t been able to produce a child since her rule and her age has become a very big problem among the northern lords. They fear that once Sansa dies, King Bran will enforce his claim onto the North and force the North back into submission.  
  
Beyond the Wall, Jon Snow has been proclaimed the King Beyond the Wall just weeks after the Freefolk left the Wall. King Jon and the Freefolk settled in Hardhome and the population has grown substantially. From just a hundred or so, to over 700 Freefolk. With the winter becoming less harsh each year and the White Walkers gone, Jon and the FreeFolk have been gaining more confidence to travel more north to see what lurks beyond the snow. Jon, along with his responsibilities, has also sired twin boys, Eddard and Rhaegar. With the freedom they have, the Targaryen twins are ripe to return to Westeros to claim what was lost...If they choose to.


	2. Eddard I

Even though he has both the free blood of the FreeFolk and the passionate ancestral blood of the Targaryens, Eddard Snow loves the North. The Real North. To the wintry atmosphere and the snow sticking to his feet, to the cold breeze splashing on his face and the mystic nature of it all. The true north is Eddard’s home.

But the cold and wintry snow isn’t to the extreme of when the White Walkers reigned supreme. The cold is no longer a point of freezing, but rather a cold one might expect at Winterfell, only a bit colder. The grass has returned, sprouting like daisies. Animals not thought possible to live beyond the wall has ventured beyond the wall anyway. It is a good time to be a Freefolk.

However, there is still great fear among other FreeFolk that they are not entirely dead, but rather have gone farther north. To the lands that are beyond anyone’s comprehension. But it has been 17 years since their defeat, and no signs of return has been shown. So this fear may be just superstition, but that’s what everyone thought the last time.

Eddard stands on top of a cliff, overlooking Hardhome. He stands, with his arms out, holding dead rabbits in his hands, breathing and feeling the cold air. He breathes in and out, with pleasure.   


“Come on, Eddard!” A voice shouts. “You can jerk off to the cold later!”

Eddard puts his hands down and turns his head to see Tormund there, waiting for him. Eddard fully turns around. “Yeah...Right.” Eddard calmly assures Tormund.

Eddard walks towards Tormund. “I swear, if you dropped those rabbits, I would have thrown you over the cliff myself.” Tormund jokingly threatens.

Eddard chuckles. “Not without my father doing something about it.” Eddard jokes. Tormund doesn’t look amused.

Tormund puts his arm around Eddard as best as he can, with a smile on his face, as they walk next to each other while they scale down the cliff. Eddard is a very towering figure. One might even confuse Eddard with having Giant’s blood in his veins. “You need to work on your humor.” Tormund says.

Eddard smiles and looks down. “I know.”

As Eddard and Tormund enter Hardhome, they are greeted with many happy faces. Many shout “Eddard and Tormund are home!” Eddard and Tormund walk past many huts and ecstatic people before a crowd surrounds Eddard and Tormund, happy they are home. Both Eddard and Tormund smile as they look at each other. “I hope you never have to lose this feeling.” Tormund says to Eddard. “Go on. Your father must be waiting.”   


Eddard walks away from Tormund and through the crowd, while they give him warm gestures. Eddard walks towards his family’s hut in the middle of the town. Large and wide. Fit for a true King Beyond the Wall.

Eddard comes into his family’s hut, with the killed rabbits in his hands. He sees his father there, Jon, sitting, poking the fire pit with a stick, brooding. Jon’s clothes are thick like that of the FreeFolk, but with a bit of the black clothing from the Night’s Watch on his shoulders.

“Father.” Eddard states to get Jon’s attention.

Jon turns around to see Eddard. His hair has shortened, still black. He has lost one finger on his right hand and has a big scar on his right check. Jon smiles big and stands up.

“Eddard!” Jon happily states.

Eddard and Jon embrace each other and look at each other.

“How was the hunt?” Jon asks while seeing the dead rabbits in Eddard’s hands. “I see that it was a good one.”

“A bit scrawny.” Eddard corrects. “But they will be good enough for a couple of days.”

Jon sits back down next to the fire pit and continues to poke the fire pit, staring into the fire.   


Eddard goes over to the low wooden table next to Jon. The table is stained with blood and a few bit of guts here and there from previous skinnings. Eddard sets the dead rabbits down, takes one, and pulls out his knife.

“Did you and Tormund spot any deer?” Jon asks.   


“No.” Eddard states as he pinches the rabbit’s hide. He cuts open the fur of the rabbit at the neck. He plunges the knife into the table before he pulls the fur open and pulls the fur off of the rabbit. “It’s hard finding any trails when there isn’t many up here to begin with.” Eddard says as he pulls the fur off of the rabbit’s legs.

Eddard realizes that someone isn’t here that should be. His twin brother, Rhaegar. Eddard stops pulling the fur and looks around. He stops after a few moments and looks at his father, with confusion. “Where’s Rhaegar?” Eddard asks.

Jon is silent. Eddard fears that something is wrong and walks slowly towards Jon.

“Father?” Eddard questions. “Where is Rhaegar?” Eddard asks again.

“I thought you knew.” Jon states as he turns around to see Eddard. “I thought Tormund told you on your hunt?”

“No.” Eddard says. “He didn’t tell me anything.”

Jon breathes in and out, with pain on his face. “Rhaegar’s gone.” Jon said sternly.   


Eddard is stunned. He doesn’t understand. If Rhaegar was going somewhere and everyone knew it, no one told him.“Gone?”, Eddard asks, still confused. “Where did he go?”

“South.” Jon says as he turns back to the fire.

Eddard realizes what Rhaegar is doing. He understands now, as his face turns from confusion to resentment. “Oh.” Eddard states in understandment.

“Yeah.” Jon says with pain in his heart. He lowers himself to grab the Ale next to his seat, pulling it up, and drinks it. He drinks it all and passively throws the wooden mug onto the ground, away from him.

“You really think it’s wise for him to engage on this folly?” Eddard asks.

“No.” Jon states. “I think it’s very dangerous for him, and for us. But...this is something he feels like he needs to do and...I'm not going to stand in his way.”

“But...but...but...but...but our family, father?” Eddard stammers.

Jon stands up and turns around to Eddard, right in front of him. Eddard towers over Jon.   


“I understand your concern, son.” Jon says with a calm nature, putting his hand over Eddard’s shoulder, reaching high. “But this is a journey Rhaegar must take. He said this himself. He told me he feels…..incomplete up here. He told me he wants to see her because...because he feels like he needs to see her. And...”

“Father, you may be blind to what Rhaegar wants.” Eddard coldly states as he interrupts Jon. “Perhaps you just want to ignore it. But ever since you told us where we came from and who we really are, Rhaegar has been fantasizing about them ever since. He has been dreaming of becoming the King of the Seven Kingdoms and…”

“We don’t speak of the Seven Kingdoms, son!” Jon interrupts with fire.

“He does!” Eddard proclaims with anger. “That’s all he talks about! About our ancestors and our right! He even took up the Targaryen last name for himself! He told me that two nights ago!...Can’t you see what he is doing?!?” Jon looks down as Eddard continues. “...He’s not going south just to meet with our cousin! He’s going south to enforce our right! He endangers our family’s survival with this folly if he fails!”

Jon looks back up at Eddard, with a scowl. “If.” Jon states coldly.

Eddard is confused. ‘What does he mean by if?’ Eddard asks himself. “What?!?” Eddard asks Jon with anger.

“What if he does succeed, son?” Jon questions. “Will you be happy for him? Will you be proud of him for what he has accomplished? Or will you continue to be jealous of him? To spite him?”

Eddard is silent. He doesn’t know how to respond. He doesn’t want to believe what he is hearing and yet it is right in his face. Is Jon taking to Rhaegar more than him? Is Rhaegar the favorite?

“I’m...I’m not jealous of Rhaegar.” Eddard denies.

Jon smiles. “Now who’s being blind?” Jon happily states.

Eddard is stunned. Unable to respond to the statement thrown upon him. Jon turns around and sits back down.

“Finish the skinning, son. I don’t want the meat you caught to be wasted.” Jon says as he goes back to brooding.

Eddard turns around to the table. He picks the knife back up and looks at it. He grabs the skinned rabbit by the foot and pulls it closer to him. “Fine.” Eddard blurts with frustration and temper in his voice.

Jon quickly turns around to Eddard. “Don’t use that tone with me, son.” Jon exclaims. Jon stands up to look at Eddard. “We’re better than that.”

Eddard doesn’t turn around and cuts open the rabbit by starting at the anus and cutting all the way to the neck, opening up the entrails.

Jon is waiting for an answer. “Did you hear me, Eddard?” Jon asks.

Eddard pauses for a brief moment, strained with frustration. “Yeah.” Eddard states while he grabs the entrails inside, pulls them out, and throws them down onto the ground.

Jon is agitated, still waiting for a better answer. “Well?” Jon asks with said agitation in his voice.

“Well what?” Eddard asks as he cleans the remaining carcass.

“Let’s not go back and forth here.” Jon states still with agitation. “Say what’s on your mind.”

“No, father. It’s fine.” Eddard states. “I perfectly understand who the favorite son is now.”

Jon has had it. He stands up and looks at Eddard. “Eddard...Stop what you’re doing and look at me.” Jon demands. Eddard doesn’t listen. “Look at me.” Jon demands again. Still, Eddard doesn’t listen. Jon isn’t playing any more games. “Son, you may be taller and bigger than me, but you acting like you are right now doesn’t make you a man! It makes you a child!”

“I am no child!” Eddard explodes with fury as he turns around to Jon. As he turned around, he accidentally pushes the skinned fur and rabbit carcass off the table and onto the ground. Eddard’s mood quickly turns from anger and fury to embarrassment and regret. “I’m...I’m sorry.” Eddard apologizes. He bends down and grabs the carcass, Jon grabs the fur, and they both put them back onto the table. Eddard looks down in disappointment.

Jon suddenly hugs Eddard. This surprises Eddard, but he hugs back. “I know you’re not a child, son.” Jon states. “But there’s still a lot for you to learn.” Jon says as he steps back, looking at Eddard. “I was jealous of Robb my whole life, but I couldn’t let it show otherwise I would be dismissed all the time by everyone. I had to conceal that jealousy for the good of my brother and my family, even if it pains me to see him succeed in things I want to succeed in too. And I understand your pain, son. Truly, I do.”   


Eddard thinks about what Jon is saying, but is not convinced. “But you have nothing to be jealous about.” Jon assures Eddard. “Rhaegar is not you. And you are not him. Don’t compare yourself to him like it is a contest, when it never was. Never forget who or what you are, son because the rest of the world won’t. Wear that like armor and the rest of the world won’t hurt you, not even your jealousy for Rhaegar. I learned that a long time ago and I need you to learn that now. Please.” Eddard looks convinced, his eyes are still with fury, but calm.   


“Yes, father.” Eddard states. He looks down, with sadness. “Please forgive me for my jealousy, father.” Eddard asks.

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Jon says as they both hug each other again.


	3. Rhaegar I

Rhaegar is no normal man. That is no short statement. Being a child of Jon Snow would never constitute someone being normal. A child of Jon Snow would only be of destiny, considering his past accomplishments. Rhaegar looked up to Jon as a hero. He didn’t see Jon as anything else besides a father and a hero. 

Rhaegar was not very tall, not compared to his brother, at the least. His stature was a little below his father. But his height hasn’t stopped him before. Why should it now? He had long, wavy hair, with the color of the Targaryens. Silver. Silver as can be. And his eyes were of true Targaryen as well. Purple as a grape. An extreme rarity with his father and mother having dominant genes that suppress the Valyrian genes. He may have Stark blood in him, but Rhaegar is a Targaryen, through and through. There is no dispute in that.

From the east, Rhaegar arrives at Mole’s Town. It has been a long journey from Hardhome to the North that some comfort will be utterly nice. Lack of sleep has also weathered at his bones, so some sleep will do some good.

As Rhaegar rides through the town, he notices the brothel and stops. Some human interaction will be very nice. Especially since the only men, women, and children he has ever spoken to have been beyond the wall and has no experience with the North or anyone below the North. 

Rhaegar dismounts his horse and ties his horse up to a post next to the brothel. He enters the brothel and the stench of sex and rum breaches his nose with severity. Rhaegar is taken back to the smell, his face scrunching.

“Uh…” Rhaegar utters as he comes to grip with the smell.

A woman comes up to Rhaegar. “Are you ok?” The woman asks.

Rhaegar looks at the woman. “I’ve heard of brothels and what they were like, but I didn’t think they would smell this bad.” Rhaegar states why he’s disgruntled. 

“Oh, they’re all like this honey. I should know, I run places like this.” The woman states with pride.

“You own this place?” Rhaegar asks the woman.

“Why...yes. Yes, I do.” The woman assures.

“Oh...um...Great!” Rhaegar states, stumbling at first. “I’d like a bed.” Rhaegar states as he gives a gold coin to her.

The woman grabs the coin, looks at Rhaegar with a devilish smile. “Thanks.” She walks past Rhaegar and back to her group where she goes back to her conversation. Rhaegar realizes that she wasn’t the person in charge and he feels stupid. “Damn.” Rhaegar swears. The woman then, with her group, leaves the bar.

A voice shouts from the back. “Hey! Where are you going?!?” It’s the barkeep of the establishment. She is of middle age, has a relatively large waist, straight lock hair, and a few moles on her face despite having a very pretty face. The barkeep saw the whole conversation between Rhaegar and the swindler and she doesn’t tolerate stealing in the brothel. The barkeep then looks at Rhaegar. “You have a sword! Do something about it!” She exclaims.

Rhaegar looks down. “No...Let her go.” Rhaegar says.

The barkeep doesn’t understand. “What? She stole from you?!? Don’t you want your money back?” The barkeep yells.

Rhaegar looks at the barkeep. “She’s not a thief. She’s a swindler. Unlike thieves, they don’t steal. They cheat with deceit.” Rhaegar states his opinion with vigor. “Besides, no one is going to miss a coin and no war is worth fighting over a coin.”

“Why are you defending her? She’s a thief and needs to be punished!” The barkeep continues to exclaim with anger.

“I’m not a rabid dog that needs to validate his power every time someone fucks me over! It’s just not worth it! It’s not worth having innocent blood on my sword!” Rhaegar exclaims with anger back.

“Innocent?!? She...you know what? Fine, it’s your money.” The barkeep says, begrudgingly as she walks away.

“Wait!” Rhaegar states as the barkeep stop in her tracks and turns around. “Do you own the place?” Rhaegar asks.

“Yes...I do.” The barkeep assures with lack of care.

“Great! Then I will like a bed, please” Rhaegar asks, taking out another gold coin, giving it to her. 

“Fine.” She reluctantly states. “I have only one bed available but, it’s pretty small.”

“It will do. I don’t care about size.” Rhaegar reassures.

“Ok. What name shall I put you under?” the barkeep asks.

“Rhaegar.” Rhaegar answers.

The barkeep looks perplexed. “Rhaegar? Are you sure?” The barkeep asks.

“Yes, that’s my name after all.”

“Ok. Kind of strange for your parents to name you after a Targaryen. Especially with their reputation.”

Rhaegar smiles. “If only you knew.”

The barkeep continues to be perplexed and is taken back a bit. “Only knew what?” She asks.

“Doesn’t matter.” Rhaegar states.

“Alright, follow me then.” The barkeep states, leading Rhaegar to his bed.

The barkeep led Rhaegar to his bed and it’s not big, as she stated, it’s next to a window and in between two wooden walls.

“Would you like someone to come and comfort you?” the barkeep asks. 

“No. No. That won’t be necessary.” Rhaegar says. 

“Ok. I’ll leave you be.” the barkeep says as she leaves.

Rhaegar looks at his bed and smiles. He takes off his sword belt, with his unsheathed sword, and places it next to the bed. Rhaegar gets on top of his bed and sits with one knee up, and one leg down, crossed. He places his cheek on top of his knee and looks down at the ground. 

“How the fuck am I going to do this?” Rhaegar asks himself. “What the fuck am I doing?”

As Rhaegar stares into space, he goes into his head. He plays out events in his head. He envisions an afterlife. Where there’s tall grass as green as in people’s dreams and the wonders of the North were present all around. Rhaegar is sitting on the ground while the tall grass brush against his face. He smiles as he sees the beautiful view.

“Hi, Rhaegar.” A voice utters in a very calm and assuring manner.

Rhaegar's eyes widen as he turns around to see his mother. It’s obviously a vision since mother is glowing and not entirely whole. Her brown hair is still significant though, towering over Rhaegar like Eddard does, with the greenest of eyes that one can only see with grass. She is still wearing the Free Folk clothing she always wore, bringing a smile to Rhaegar's face.

“Hi, mother.” Rhaegar is gleeful as he sees her, smiling ear to ear. He hugs her as she hugs him. “It’s been too long.”

Rhaegar and mother look at each other as they hug. “It’s always been too long.” his mother states as they stop hugging. They both sit down on the grass.

“Are you sure about Valyria?” his mother asks. 

“No.” Rhaegar says with uncertainty. “But I have to try. Not for myself or some personal glory, but for my family. They deserve that much.”

“Now that’s the fire I saw in your father. It’s why I loved him so much” his mother says. “And that’s also why I know you’re not telling the whole truth.”

“And I know that you already know.” Rhaegar assures his mother’s claim.

“You know this lord of light is not someone you should trust, no matter what he tells you.” Mother says with worry.

“I’m the only person he’s ever shown himself to. At least to my knowledge.” Rhaegar’s pride showed. “That can not be taken lightly.”

“Rhaegar, the Lord of Light has probably shown himself to dozens of people since his incarnation.” His mother dismisses the role the Lord of Light takes. “You can’t pretend you’re the only one.”

“Maybe.” Rhaegar questions himself a little bit. “Maybe he did lie to me to get my sympathy. But that doesn’t absolve the fact that he showed himself to me and gave me instructions to go to Valyria. That can’t be ignored, mother. People would kill for one vision from the lord of light or just any God. I have to make the most of it.”

“Son, that sort of dogma led to the fall of kings tenfold. It’s how Daenerys fell. How are you going to make sure you’re not going to be added to that list?” his mother asks with dreaded concern.

Rhaegar grabs his mother’s hand. “Because I am not those men. I will not play folly to their greed and selfishness just to be a ruler of some kind. I’m a Targaryen and I need to be better than them who went before me so those mistakes can not be made again.” 

“You’re not just a Targaryen, Rhaegar.” His mother says. “You’re my boy. And you can accomplish great things. I know it. With or without the Lord of Light.”

Rhaegar smiles. “Thank you, mother.”

Rhaegar and his mother hug each other again, tight and passionately. His mother looks down on Rhaegar.

“Now go to bed, son.” His mother assures and demands. “We both have a long road ahead of us. I want you at your best.”

“Yes, mother.” Rhaegar says.

Rhaegar’s vision is over and he is back at his bed. Rhaegar sits up, on his bed, putting both of his legs down while looking down. His sadness is overwhelming, sniffling.

“I miss you, mother.” Rhaegar whelps as he sheds a tear.


End file.
